Sleeping with the Enemy
by NicoleBlue17
Summary: Usagi Tsukino attempts to escape from her abusive boyfriend, Seiya Kou. Mamoru Chiba gets caught up in it and vows to help her. Will Usagi's nightmare ever come to an end?
1. It All Begins

**Hi there everyone, long time no see! I am back after 3 years with another story for you.**

**Ok, so for a little over a year now I've been watching Sailor Moon, both the classic and crystal. I'm in love with the series and I've been collecting all the DVD's, manga, and merchandise. And I wanted to write a fanfiction with Mamoru & Usagi that deals with romance, domestic abuse, and crime.**

**So here is the first chapter of Sleeping with the Enemy. Not to be confused with the movie with Julia Roberts. ^^;**

**Another thing I want to talk about is how I'm gonna write this fanfic. Ok, you know how I go into so much detail; well I'm not going to be doing that so much. Because. . .**

**1\. I haven't written a story for so long that I've mostly lost that ability.**

**2\. I don't want this story to be so long and end up having 20 chapters.**

**3\. I've also been working on making Sailor Moon videos for my YouTube channel. (Go check it out! My user name is NicoleBlue17 :D)**

**4\. It's not good to go into great detail on EVERYTHING that happens in the story. You need to leave it to the reader to use their imagination. And that's what I'm gonna try to accomplish.**

**Also, I'm sorry if my writing skills have gotten rusty, I haven't written anything for a couple of years. ^^;**

**One more thing before we start:**

**1\. The Three Light's, aren't sailor senshi's, they're just normal civilians.**

**2\. Seiya, Taiki, & Yaten are biologically male in this story.**

**3\. This story takes place during the Dark Kingdom arc, and during the Rainbow Crystals arc.**

**4\. This story is taking place during the 90s decade, when the classic anime came out.**

**Also, everyone's ages**

**Usagi ~ 18**

**Ami ~ 18**

**Rei ~ 18**

**Makoto ~ 18**

**Minako ~ 18**

**Mamoru ~ 20**

**Motoki ~ 20**

**Seiya ~ 19**

**Taiki ~ 19**

**Yaten ~ 19**

**Okay, now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the series belongs to the wonderful creator, Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It All Begins**

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him out of your head._

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him out of your head._

_It's the way that he makes you feel._

_It's the way that he kisses you._

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_~"Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult_

* * *

Usagi sprinted down the street, not daring to look behind her to see if _he _had followed her. She paused her running when she collapsed by the street corner, hugging the light post. Tears were making their way down her angelic face and snobs were escaping her lips. She released the hard lump in her throat, bawling her heart out right there.

She wore nothing more than a sleep shirt that was torn opened, baring her chest and stomach, and a simple summer robe that reached past her knees.

"It's no use," she whispered, her voice cracking. "He doesn't love me; I'm such a worthless fool. No one will ever love me the way I am now. . . "

The memory of what he had done to her only made her cry harder. Although, her life hadn't always been this rotten. Seiya Kou was a guy she had met a year ago; a popular teen idol who was sweet, caring, and considerate person. She recalled the first time she met him at the arcade and everything else after that.

**. . . .**

"Usagi-chan, we're supposed to help clean the place, not fool around on the job." Ami told Usagi, who had on headphones jamming to some upbeat music while she danced and swept the floors.

"Don't worry; the floors are still getting attention. I just wanted to make this more fun!" she said, still continuing to glide across the tiles.

Rei, who was mopping the floors, scoffed. "Well if you end up having a klutzy moment, stay on your side. Cause' the floors wet over here, and I'm not hearing your wailing after you've fallen on your ass."

Usagi ignored her fiery friend and carried on swaying to the song "Do You Love Me?" by The Contours. She giggled out loud, filling the arcade with such happiness, lifting her shoulders to the rhythm and her hips from side to side. She whooped and jumped again, her long odango's flipping and all.

When she spun around, she shrieked when she found that a random guy had crept up to her and stood there, watching her performance. It made her suffer a klutzy attack and she tripped, and found herself on the floor leaning against the crane machine. Her face bright red at her embarrassment.

"Whoa! You okay there dumpling-head?" he asked.

The blonde stammered her words, struggling to get up. "You scared me!"

"My bad, I didn't mean to." He apologized.

"Gomen, it's okay." Usagi got back on her feet and he handed the broom back to her. Only when she took it, he cupped her hand when she rested it on top of the handle. The touch sent an electric spark through her body and she looked up to see the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

A tall man with long ebony hair, pulled back in a ponytail; and blue eyes that met her big, pretty blue ones. The odango blonde blushed, feeling like such an idiot.

"Seiya Kou." He said.

Usagi smiled, his smile was making her go crazy and she was lost in those beautiful eyes of his. "Um. . .I. . .I'm Usagi, Usagi Tsukino."

"Usagi. . ." Seiya hummed, "That sounds pretty."

She blushed even more and smiled shyly. "I feel so embarrassed; I'm blushing red aren't I?"

Seiya chuckled. "The color suits you Usagi-san."

All of her friends were watching the scene unfold, shocked by who it was that was talking to their friend. Minako ran up to him like an enthusiastic fan girl and starred at him, her big blue eyes sparkling.

"Are you THE Seiya Kou?! The lead singer of the Three Lights?!"

Seiya smirked and brushed his bangs. "That I am, miss. . ."

"Minako Aino!" she squealed.

At that moment, the rest of Usagi's friends joined in on the squealing; saying how they were big fans of the idol group, admiring Seiya, and if they could have his autograph. Usagi was even more astounded, he wasn't just a guy, but a popular teen idol.

That was when Motoki walked in and told the teen idol that the arcade was closed.

"Oh, gomen, I saw everyone in here and the door was still opened." Seiya admitted.

"That's okay; we were all helping Motoki-san with the cleaning. It was really busy today." Makoto said.

"Well then, I'll let you all get back to your cleaning." Seiya said. He turned his attention back to Usagi. "I don't suppose you'd like to walk home with me after this, would you?"

The offer surprised her; this Seiya person was really interested in her. "Um, me and my friends are gonna have a sleepover after this."

The raven haired teen hummed. "Nice friends."

"Yeah." She awkwardly said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Usagi-san." He gave her a warm smile. "Oh, and," He then placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to say that you're beautiful, you know."

Her friends gasped and Usagi was frozen in place, her mind racing while her heart beat wildly. _'Oh my god. . .he just told me I was beautiful!' _she screamed to herself. _'I can't believe the super-hot Seiya Kou is standing here, telling me I'm beautiful, and looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.'_

"Ummm. . .thank you." She anxiously answered.

Seiya then turned on his heels and walked out of the arcade, the blonde sighed dreamingly as she watched him go.

**. . . .**

From then on, her and Seiya began seeing each other more and became the perfect couple.

At first; Seiya had made her feel like a princess, he always pampered her, and helped her out with everything. Always making sure she was happy, she had felt drawn to him. He was perfect. After a few months, he asked her to move into his house with him. She had accepted, she felt safe and comfortable with him. It was then that Usagi had learned that the teen idol had another side to him.

A dark side.

Seiya began to physically, emotionally, and sexually abuse her. Controlling what she should wear and eat, beating her, threaten her, limiting her social activities, and taking nude photographs of her.

For months, she'd put up with his obsessiveness and abuse. For months, she hid the truth from everyone with a smile and makeup. Usagi was starting to lose herself, her shine was gone, but she still tried to put on a brave face. Everyone she loved wasn't safe from his manic reach; Seiya warned her that if she told anyone he'd kill her friends and family.

Usagi didn't know how long she would be able to endure this horrible pain.

_~3 Weeks Ago~_

"Angel! Get your fucking ass down here! You're going to be late for school!" Seiya shouted from downstairs.

Usagi hurried to finish putting her hair up in her normal odango style. "I'm coming!" She then made her way down the stairs, being careful to not have a klutzy moment. Seiya hated that about her.

The teen Idol watched her make her way to the bottom. "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to cover up my wounds, so that nothing looked suspicious." She said.

Seiya gave her a smug look. "Hurt's doesn't it?"

Usagi looked down at the floor, knitting her brows. "A lot."

"Well next time, I like to come home and find a clean house. And that won't happen." He said.

All the blonde could do was bow her head, telling him off would only give her more beatings. "Yes. Gomen."

Her boyfriend then looked at her with a false gentleness in his behavior. "Ahh, I love you very much, my beautiful Angel."

He then embraced her tightly. Usagi shivered at his touch, it felt cold and hard, but she hugged him back anyway.

"Alright, now gather your things and go." He said smoothly. "Cause' I'm not bringing you your school bag or lunch because you forgot them."

"Okay." Was all she could say. She quickly hurried getting her bag and bento and walked to the door. "Bye Seiya, I'm hanging out with my friends after school."

He glared at her. "Whatever, you better be back on time tonight, or so help me."

"I will Seiya, I promise." She replied in dismay, and headed out the door.

**. . . .**

After the school day ended, Usagi and her friends headed towards the arcade. They sat at the same booth they had been sitting at for the past four years. Motoki approached the table holding the girl's regular orders; everyone except Usagi got their requested drinks.

"Motoki-san, I asked for a glass of water. Not a chocolate shake." She said.

Minako took a sip of her drink and assured her odango friend. "Usagi-chan, you've been on this diet for a while now. Letting go for one day isn't gonna hurt, you should be rewarded!"

"I agree," Motoki added. "besides, I don't want you passing out today like before."

Usagi looked down at her shake, recalling that time she passed out in the arcade when she started this whole diet thing, telling Motoki that she needed to go to a restaurant. Seiya had told her that she needed to stop eating anything that was fatty. He wanted her to stay skinny for him.

"I know, but I can't eat too much or I'll get fat." she said

Rei slammed her glass down. "Will you just drink the damn shake baka! Your skinny enough as it is, in fact, I think the next gust of wind will blow you away."

Usagi didn't want to argue about this any longer, so she finally took her first sip. But as they all continued to chat, they were disappointed to find her mostly picking at the drink. So unlike the way she used to gulp down the whole thing in one go.

Minako then nudged Usagi's arm. "So. . .Usagi-chan."

"Yes?" she asked.

"You said that Seiya-san would be out of town for a week to go shoot a music video right?" the goddess of love inquired.

"Yeah, next week, why?" she asked.

Minako grinned. "Cause' that would be the perfect time for all of us to spend the week together! Go to the movies, hang out at the mall, and go shopping where I try on some clothes. And everyone would be like, 'EW Minako-chan! Not in public!'."

Everybody at the table had large sweat drops hanging off their heads as they listened to their blonde friend talk some more about what kind of crazy shenanigans they would have.

Usagi thought about it. If Seiya was gone for a week out of town, she wouldn't have to worry about coming home to find him in the living room, waiting for her. Telling her that he had seen her talking to other men, believing that she had been flirting with them. She didn't know how he was able to spy on her all day when he had a career to take care of. But since he would be busy with this project, she would be a free woman for a couple of days. And plus, she hadn't spent that much time with the girls ever since Seiya came into the picture.

"Alright then, the plan sounds good to me." She said.

The five young girls finished their drinks and slide out of the booth. Usagi smiled at them. "Hey guys, how bout' we all go window shopping! I still have plenty of time before my curfew."

It had been long since she was this excited. She hadn't been laughing and smiling the same anymore. But since she was going to have a free week, she felt a bit of weight being lifted. She was more focused in that until she bumped into a strong toned chest. The contact touched her sore wounds, but she managed to keep a straight face to avoid questions.

"Careful bun-head, you got to start paying attention." The tall, raven haired adonis said.

She narrowed her eyes. It was her mortal enemy who was also a big jerk to her. Every day they would bump into each other and he would deliver her a batch of insults. Constantly picking on her poor grades, klutzy episodes, and her hair. Bun-head being the most famous of all.

Usagi growled, looking into his midnight blue eyes. "Don't call me that, jerk! It's a good thing I'm leaving with my friends anyway. Gives me less time to face you and totally ruin my day."

He smirked. "You're right, me being in your presence doesn't help, because you know I'm a distraction."

She blinked at that, she never let him be aware in any way that she thought he was good looking. Well, she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself, but how he communicated with her was unattractive.

"Come on bun-head! It'll be dark in a couple of hours." Rei growled.

"I'm coming!" Usagi called. She stormed past him and out of the arcade.

"See ya later bun-head!" he said.

She pouted angrily and he watched until her body disappeared in the street.

"You know Mamoru," Motoki started as he walked up to his best friend. "You should try to be nicer to her; she hasn't been acting like herself lately. She really is a good person."

Mamoru looked at him. "I've actually have been trying to, but every time we talk it just seems to turn into an argument." He then turned his attention towards the double doors again, watching the world roll on by outside.

"What can I say? I guess her and me weren't meant for each other."

* * *

**Well there you go folks!**

**Sorry if this chapter felt boring, but I promise it will get better and, hopefully, more exciting.**

**So stay tuned!**


	2. Seiya's Dark Side

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a little over a month. That's because I was working on making 3 videos of my Sailor Moon/Oliver & Company series. I recommend checking them out along with my other videos! They're enjoyable to watch! My youtube channel is NicoleBlue17 ;) **

**Anyways, after I was done making those videos, I went ahead and wrote chapter 2, which only took a week to write. **

**And this is the part in the story where **_**things get serious**_**. Uh, oh…**

**Also, warning, although I don't think it's that big of a deal. There is a bit of nudity in this chapter, but it's not that bad.**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the series belongs to the wonderful creator, Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seiya's Dark Side**

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you._

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you._

_Oh can't you see,_

_You belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches, with every step you take._

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you._

_~ "Every Breath You Take" by The Police_

* * *

Seiya-Kun, I'm home!" Usagi called, walking inside the house.

"I'm in here Angel!" Seiya called from the living room. She went into the room to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch holding a gift bag.

"Welcome home baby." He smiled, "I have something for you." Seiya got up and handed the present to her. Usagi held it and rummaged through it, and she pulled out a pink stuffed teddy bear.

Her eyes lit up. "This is the same bear I saw the other day at the mall. How did you know?"

"I'm telling you I'm a psychic. I just know these things." He replied.

'_Liar, you were stalking me again.' _Usagi said to herself. "Arigato Seiya-Kun, I love it." She had to try to boost his ego.

"Angel, I'm sorry I beat you up last night, I never meant to hurt you, I overacted." He said smoothly. "You know I love you."

"That's what you always say every time you lose your temper." She shot back, "What's so different this time?"

Seiya's gaze narrowed. "Look, I got you that bear to apologize for my actions. Honestly, you should think better of me by now."

"Why? You haven't given me any reason to." She said. "You're always giving me the guilty façade after hurting me in some way and buying me gifts in hopes of putting me in a better mood."

The teen idol's frown only grew more dangerous. "What did I say about you speaking to me like that? You're freaking 18 years old and act like an immature brat sometimes."

Usagi glared furiously at him, clutching the bear tighter in her arms. "I know Seiya, I'm not a child."

"That's hard to prove from the way you've been acting ever since you moved in with me." He responded icily.

"Well Seiya, maybe if you stopped treating me like the immature child you say I am, I'd stop acting like one!" The odango blonde exclaimed, her temper getting the better of her. "And maybe; if you stopped beating, harassing, controlling, and stalking me. I'd be a more likeable person to be around!"

It was then that she realized that that was a bad move. She knew how he gets when she got smart with him.

Immediately, Seiya towered over her, his eyes flashed with fury.

Usagi's fear was building. "Oh, Seiya, gomen. . .I didn't mean-"

"We've been through this before Angel." He hissed. She tried to take a step back but Seiya grabbed her wrist and held it in a tight grip. "I am your _boyfriend_. I expect you to treat me with respect and act like a girlfriend should. You do as I say without questioning."

Usagi tried to free her wrist. "I said I was sorry Seiya."

"Sorry isn't going to get you out of this, you're always apologizing." He said.

"What do you want me to do, beg for forgiveness?" she asked.

"Yeah, explain why you were acting like a little slut with those men at the arcade, and the one at the mall?" he growled.

'_Here we go again.' _She thought.

"What is your problem with me talking to any man I come across?! Motoki is my friend, Mamoru is Motoki's friend that I always bump into, and that guy at the mall was an _employee _that asked if I needed help with anything while me and my friends window shopped!" she exclaimed.

Seiya's grip on her became more painful. "I keep telling you to not talk to any man. You _belong _to _me_, do you under-"

"I am not some piece of property!" she yelled. "And I'm not the only one in a relationship! Why can't I talk to Motoki or any other men, when you can interact with all you're fan girls and talk about them all you want?!"

Usagi winced as his grip tightened even more. "Seiya, let go, you're hurting me!"

The raven haired teen then stepped onto the coffee table, still holding her in his grasp, and lifted her up till she was barely touching the floor.

He glared at her. "Because I'm a _popular idol_, therefore, I have fans and have every right to chat with them. You, your just an ordinary school girl. You have no fans or any talent. You are nothing and only have _me_." He snarled.

Seiya's grip then slackened and Usagi fell to the floor. The blonde cradled her sore arm and gave him one last frightful, angry look before running to the guest bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

**. . . .**

The sound of Usagi's communicator went off in the dark room, waking her from her slumber. She learned that she had locked herself in the room for hours when she saw that it was 2am in the morning. But even if long hours had passed, she wouldn't recover of the pain Seiya had caused her, her wrist and arm were still slightly throbbing.

Rubbing her tear-stained face, she opened her communicator. "This is Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Everyone!" Mercury's voice shouted. "There's a youma attack at the park! We need all the senshi power!"

Usagi put aside her glum daze and transformed into Sailor Moon, and sneaked out through the window.

When the rest of the senshi's had arrived at the scene, they learned that Zoisite had found the next host that held one of the rainbow crystal's. A fat furry cat that had been turned into a beastly animal.

The battle was going fine; the senshi's were getting the upper hand by throwing all their attacks in various ways. Mercury shielded the entire area in fog and they were able to subdue the creature. Sailor Moon finally had the chance and raised her crescent moon wand at the cat monster, after performing moon healing escalation the cat returned to its true self.

They were battling Zoisite to get the crystal shard; the general was throwing off serious of attacks that had injured the senshi's. But Sailor Moon refused to give up as she tried attacking with all of her powers at him but to no avail.

She then felt one of his attacks and was sent backwards and landed with a painful thud onto the pavement. Zoisite sent another attack at her, Mars screamed for her to get away but Sailor Moon was unable to move.

Before the onslaught consumed her, her body was scooped up and the energy blast missed her, when she opened her eyes she was in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

It was then that Jupiter sent one of her thunder attacks at Zoisite when he was distracted enough, this time hitting him, and he fell to the ground. Venus then used her Love-Me Chain to catch the crystal piece. The injured general cursed angrily and vowed to return.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked softly.

The blonde smiled. "Yes, arigato." She stood up as the other senshi's gathered around her, smiling triumphantly that they had one of the rainbow crystals.

Once Tuxedo Mask left, Sailor Moon smiled at her comrades and turned to leave. "I have to go; Seiya-Kun will wonder where I've been."

She was then up and running, performing leaps from one building to the next.

**. . . .**

Usagi finally made it back home as she quietly opened the door and slipped in. She set her copy of the house keys on the table and silently tried to make her way to the bedroom without being noticed.

"And just where have you been?"

The blonde jumped at the all too familiar voice. She found Seiya sitting on the living room chair as he switched on the lamp beside him; she knew what his raging blue eyes meant.

"Well?" he demanded.

Seiya, gomen, Rei-chan called everyone to come to her shrine because someone tried to break into her home." Usagi lied.

Her boyfriend's glare only got worse. "At 3 in the morning?"

"Yes, there have been reports of a man going around people's homes and breaking in!" she explained.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You've been sneaking out late at night and running off somewhere during the day, even when I'm present. You always say it's an emergency, but really, you were probably out with a man who's fucking your brains out!" he yelled.

"No! I'm telling you the truth! If any of my friends or family were in danger I come to their rescue! I haven't been seeing anyone!" she pleaded.

Anger was spread across his face. "Fine! Your being a teenage slut and fooling around with your friends at 3 in the morning. While I'm slaving away in my career and worrying sick about you!"

"Seiya, calm down." She told him.

"No Angel! It has got to stop! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean he's gonna give you _everything_!"

It was now her turn to be angry. "What are you talking about? You didn't buy my friends and family, they were here before you!"

"Yeah, friends and family who like to spoil you and encourage you to ditch me and sneak out at night." He said matter of factly.

"Seiya, what is your problem with everyone around me? Why are you being so jealous?" she asked.

"Every time they give you the love and care that I haven't given you, you get sucked in, and I feel as though I'm not worthy of you." He admitted.

"Seiya-Kun, just because everyone else gives me love and gifts doesn't mean that I don't like anything you give me. And they're allowed to give me these things." She said.

"No!" Seiya cried. "Only I can give you those things! I'm ten times the person your family and friends are!"

"Seiya-"

"Enough! You are not to see them anymore and that's final." He hissed.

"What?! You have no right to forbid me from seeing the people I love!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I do."

"No you can't!" her voice cracked.

"Shut up-"

"NO YOU CAN'T-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" Seiya slapped her across the face and Usagi bumped into a furniture and fell to the floor. Her slim form was shaking and blood was starting to drip from her nose.

Seiya approached her and hovered over her prone figure. "I made it clear when I told you to do as I say. You will not see any of your friends or family again, do you understand? You are my _girlfriend_; therefore, you belong to _me_." He growled.

Usagi slowly met his harsh, cold eyes and glared at him, gritting her teeth. "No." she responded sternly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of her tears.

"You're forgetting your place Angel. . ." he hissed. Seiya then grabbed her by one of her pigtails and started dragging her out of the room.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed,

"Not until you've learned your lesson!" he yelled.

Usagi screamed out in pain and tried to free her hair as he kept dragging her through the house, and then down the stairs. She thought her hair would rip out. They were now in the basement and he made his way towards a closet.

"Let go!" she pleaded again.

Seiya then opened the door and threw her in. The blonde moaned in pain and she looked back at him as he stood at the doorway.

"You may _come out_, when you've learned to be a loving and obeying girlfriend." He said.

Before she could even try to run to the door, Seiya had slammed it and locked it.

"No! Seiya!" she cried, jiggling the door knob. "No! Please let me out! You can't keep me in here! You can't keep me away from everyone!"

Her boyfriend said nothing and stared at the door as she continued her pleading. Usagi then heard his footsteps as he walked away. "NO! No don't go! Don't leave me in here!" she repeatedly pounded on the door, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Please come back! Come back!"

But Seiya's footsteps only got further away till she couldn't hear them anymore.

Usagi's legs then gave in and she sank to the floor, more hot tears fell down her cheeks as she cried harder. Her sobs were the only sounds in the hot, pitch black space.

**. . . .**

_Usagi ran through the forest with no hesitation, she dared to not look behind her; she knew the dark mass of energy was chasing her. It felt like she had been running for hours, the woods seem to never end, how long until her aching legs finally give in?_

_A small steep then comes in her path and she fell down, hitting the ground._

"_You can't run forever!" Its raspy voice called._

_Usagi quickly dashed without thinking, the more time she wasted, the monster got closer. The bitter taste of her tears streamed from her eyes into her mouth._

'_This will never end will it?' she thought_

_She then felt something snatch her foot and she hit the ground hard, screaming in pain. Usagi tried to go further, but she couldn't, her ankle was broken. 'No. . .please. . .I have to get away. . .' her thoughts pleaded._

_She heard the dark mass getting closer, until it stopped; she turned her head and saw that it was ready to grab her with its big, shadow, claws._

"_Found you Angel." It said._

_More tears of fright ran down her cheeks as she tried to shield herself with her arms. "Noooo. . ."_

_She then heard something swish through the air, and the monster hissed in pain. She poked her head out from her turtle shell, and saw a tall man in a tuxedo fighting the dark mass. He then took out a rose and threw it at the monster; it vanished into thin air with a cry. It was finally gone._

"_Tuxedo Mask. . ." Usagi choked, still sobbing._

_Her masked hero turned to her and gathered her in his arms, holding her bridal style. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at him._

"_Have no fear; I will always be by your side when you need me." His calm, deep voice said._

_She smiled tearfully at him and leaned against his warm chest, closing her eyes. As she relaxed and rested in his arms, she could hear his heartbeat and smell his sweet masculine scent._

_It all felt real,_

_This couldn't be a dream. . ._

**. . . .**

Her eyes decided to open at that moment, and she found that a certain someone was holding her in their arms instead of Tuxedo Mask.

"Seiya. . .?" she sadly whispered. Why did reality have to be so cruel to her?

"Morning love, sleep well?" Seiya smiled, acting innocent.

Usagi wished she could go back to her previous dream and be with her masked hero again, he always made her feel safe.

Seiya's face then grew serious. "Now that you've spent some time in the closet. Are you going to behave now and do as you're told? That you are not to see anyone again?"

She furrowed her eyes at him. "No, you can't keep me from them."

Her boyfriend stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "Ok, I think another 10 hours in the closet should do it." He said casually as he turned around and began to make his way back to the closet.

"NO! NO!" she screamed, grabbing his shoulders and squirmed in his arms. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Please don't put me back in there!"

"How will I know you'll obey me?" he probed. "You know what will happen if you don't, do you?"

Usagi looked at him with tearful, pleading eyes. "Please Seiya-Kun. . .I'm sorry. . .please don't kill them, don't kill any of them. . .I'll do anything. . .just please. . .don't hurt them."

The teen idol closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and gave her a warm smile. "That's my girl." He said and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

The feeling lacked any affection or warmth to her.

Seiya then pulled away. "Now, how bout' you go put on your angel wings and meet me back down here in five minutes."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to, but she just told him that she'll do anything. Well, it was the better choice than getting beaten or tortured again.

"Okay." She said

**. . . .**

Minutes later, Usagi came back down to the basement, hugging her towel to her body while wearing the white angelic wings that she always wore for his photo's.

She found him sitting in the only chair that was down there, getting the camera ready. Seiya then paid close attention to her body as she stood in the spot, facing him, where he always took the pictures.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

Usagi then noticed that he had a different camera, a video camera, instead of the polaroid one. "What happened to the other camera?" she asked.

"The other one still works, I wanted to try something different this time." He said.

'_Different?. . .' _that word made her feel uneasy. "Like what. . .?" she asked in a small voice.

Her boyfriend then smiled wickedly. "I want to record _all _of your beauty on film."

Her eyes widened in fear, and soft tears were threatening to fall. Seiya then got the camera ready and pressed the record button, and pointed it at her.

Usagi clutched the towel tighter around her and shivered. _'Oh god. . .no. . .please no. . .'_

Seiya glared at her and gave her a look that demanded her to strip.

The tears then spilled out, pouring down her face. "Do I. . .do I have to. . .?" she whimpered.

"You want me to think about you whenever I go on my trips don't you? Now take it off!" he pressured.

Usagi reluctantly let the towel slip down her body and it lay in a heap around her feet. The blonde now stood there only wearing the angel wings, revealing her small plump breasts as well as her light brown bush.

Seiya was enticed by the scene. "Yeah, yeah that's nice."

Usagi's head was hung low as she hugged herself; she hated being exposed in front of him.

"Come on now, don't hide from me." His grim voice told her.

She obeyed and let her trembling hands fall to her sides.

"Now repeat after me." Seiya began. "I am your one true love."

"You are my one true love." Her voice cracked.

"Your heart, mind, and soul _belong _to _me_."

". . .My heart, mind, and soul belong to you."

"Your body _belongs _to _me_."

"My body belongs to you."

"And you _love me_."

". . .I love you. . ." she sobbed in defeat, tears rolling out of her angelic blue eyes.

"Good girl." He smiled.

Dear god, this bastard was going to destroy everything that was hers. He was planning to kill her soul, and he was only halfway there.

'_Help me.' _She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Damn, Seiya's a sick asshole.**

**Also, about the song that I picked for this chapter; I was trying to find songs about a person controlling someone, and this song was in the list. So I guess that lyrics can be interpreted as someone controlling someone.**

**Anyway, review and be on a look out for chapter 3!**


	3. Foreshadowing

**Okay, before we start this chapter, I want to take a moment and address something here.**

**Some of you had said in your reviews that Seiya is Ooc in this story and you want to know why I turned him into an abusive character, when in the actual show and manga he's the opposite. And one reviewer asked me if I hated the character.**

**No, just because I'm making him play the abusive boyfriend in this story, does not mean I hate the character. I KNOW what he's like in the anime and manga. I kind of like Seiya, in fact, I think he's a good friend for Usagi to have. I'm not into the whole SeiyaxUsagi ship. Because, **

**1\. MAMORU & USAGI FOREVER BABY! WHOO!**

**2\. I don't see Seiya and Usagi being lovers in either version of Sailor Moon. In the manga Seiya's a woman and Usagi's not gay. Even though the creator had both sailor Uranus and Seiya kiss her, Usagi did not show any romantic interest in them. As for the anime, they made the starlight's Trans genders who are biological males that turn into woman when their sailor senshi's. It made the one sided love plot with Seiya and Usagi more awkward. **

**And also keep in mind that this is a FANFICTION; which means you don't have to write everything from whatever existing movie, TV show, or book literally. You're just writing the characters in a situation. So you can do whatever you want. And I've actually read some Sailor Moon fanfictions where they also had Seiya play the abusive boyfriend. Hell, there are even some fanfics where Mamoru is the abusive boyfriend! So yeah, I'm not the only one. I could have picked Prince Demand to play the evil boyfriend, cause it would be expected, since in the series he had an obsession with Sailor Moon/Neo Queen Serenity. But I didn't want to cast him as the evil boyfriend because he played that role too many times in other people's fanfics.**

**Also, some of you have mentioned that the other characters, besides Seiya, are also Ooc too. :Sighs: Look guys, I'm trying, I know what the characters personalities are like in the anime and manga. So I'm sorry if their bland or whatever in this fanfic. I guess I'm more focused on the dark tone aspect of this story, but I'm doing my best with the characters.**

**Okay, done, let's start with chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the series belongs to the wonderful creator, Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Foreshadowing**

Mamoru tossed and turned in his bed, the bedsheets twisting around his body. ". . .Who are you?. . ." he mumbled quietly, sweat plastered his furrowed brow.

It was the same dream he had been having every night. He would be standing in front of a palace that was surrounded in mist. He would then look up to see a woman in a gown, telling him to find the legendary silver crystal that will help him understand once he found it. Her face was always hidden by the fog, no matter how much he tried to see. He would always ask her who she was, and she would repeat what she already told him.

As her words faded away, the palace disappeared in the fog. This was where the dream would end,. . .

. . .but it didn't.

**. . . .**

_The atmosphere suddenly turned lighter, as if switching to daytime, but the thick fog was still present._

_Tuxedo Mask, aka Mamoru, looked around in confusion. 'What's going on? Why is the dream still continuing? What more is there?'_

_His eyes continued to scan the blank area until he spotted a form standing alone in the distance. When he walked closer to it, it was Sailor Moon, he saw that she had this melancholic and lost look on her face._

_Before he could even call out to her, she saw him and ran deeper in the mist._

"_Wait!" he called as he began to run after her. "Where are you going Sailor Moon?!" He kept running and running down the path she took, wondering why she fled when she saw him. _

_The matter drifted from his mind when he began to notice drops of blood on the ground the further he went. The blood only got bigger down the path, and he saw that it began to form into bare footprints._

_And it wasn't hard to figure out who they belonged to._

"_Sailor Moon! She's injured!" he gasped. Panic swept through Tuxedo Mask and he forced his long legs to move faster along the trail. As her bloody footprints got worse he realized something was off about them._

'_Wait, how is she trailing footprints, in the shape of bare feet if she's wearing her boots?'_

_He carried on following the trail when he finally spotted her at the end. "Sailor Moon!" he exclaimed. When he reached her at last he met a sight he hadn't expected._

_The fog had cleared enough to show more light, and he found her standing at the edge of a cliff. Wearing a simple white dress that stopped at her knees, instead of her sailor fuka._

"_Sailor Moon?" he asked. She turned around to look at him, and his eyes widen. "Usagi!?"_

_No, that can't be right. He was right behind Sailor Moon, this was the path she took. Why did he find Usagi instead? When he looked back at her he was shocked to find that her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises, and saw that streams of blood were coming from inside her dress and running down her legs._

_He met her eyes and found them staring back at him with so much sorrow. It had looked like she had been crying for a century. _

"_What happened to you?" he asked her. She didn't answer him as silent tears rolled down her battered face. He took a step forward and tried again. "Please. . ."_

_Suddenly the distance between them widened, as if he was pushed back._

"_You can't. . ." a female voice that he was certain belonged to her, echoed._

_Tuxedo Mask looked back at Usagi. She gave him one last tearful look and began to walk closer to the edge of the cliff. He was filled with alarm and he jolted towards her._

"_No! Don't!" he cried. His pleads did nothing to stop her as she got closer to the edge. He tried to pick up the pace but he was still too far away to reach her in time._

"_Stop! USAKO!"_

_The blonde reached the edge and she wasted no time and stepped off the ledge._

"_NOOO!" he screamed. . . _

**. . . .**

"No!" Mamoru woke up gasping, his body covered in sweat. For a moment, all he saw was the image of a beaten Usagi with teary blue eyes from his dream.

Dreams of the mysterious princess always left him struggling in his sleep and waking up with a start. But what made it worse this time was the fact that he had dreamt of other people for the first time. Sailor Moon and Usagi.

'_What the hell?' _he thought. _'Why were they in the dream? And why did I just witness bun-head committing suicide? Would she really do that?'_

"But what does it all mean?!" he groaned from all the questions and images bouncing around in his head.

Mamoru came out of his thoughts to look at the clock on his nightstand. 4am, great, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He sighed and sat up and made his way towards the door that led to his balcony. But not before grabbing his star locket that rested on his nightstand.

Mamoru leaned on the balcony ledge wearing only his sweat pants as he let the cool breeze wash over him. He set the locket on the ledge and opened it, letting the music sooth him. _'These dreams just keep getting more complicated.' _He thought.

First a princess was asking him to find the silver crystal that would help him, then Sailor Moon appears and runs off encouraging him to follow, and then he finds Usagi ready to end her life. What was the dream trying to tell him? Or, was it the princess trying to tell him something?

And Sailor Moon, he didn't understand why she ran away when she saw him, she was always happy and excited when he popped in to help fight. And the path she took led him to Usagi, That's where it got more confusing.

Why did she lead him to Usagi?. . .or. . ._was_ that Sailor Moon?

"No, they can't be connected. They're two different people." He dismissed. He thought that the reason he saw both of them in his dream was because he was worried about both girls. He hadn't seen either of them for two weeks, and he began to wonder if both of them were okay.

Sailor Moon hadn't shown up in any of the recent battles since that night they were fighting Zoisite. Not even the other sailor senshi's knew what happened to her. As for Usagi, he hasn't heard from her or seen her anywhere for a while, not even on the same route where they always bumped into each other. Both Sailor Moon and Usagi seem to be having trouble with something that forced them to disappear.

But he was more worried about Usagi after seeing her physically hurt in his dream. He could tell by the wounds she had that she was dealing with something serious, and that was scaring him. Right now she wasn't the happy, lazy, childish, klutzy bun-head that he knew.

He started to remember the day he met her four years ago. He was walking along, heard someone talking to themselves and a crumbled ball of paper landed on his head. Annoyed, he told them to watch where they were throwing things; and he had unwrinkled the paper out of curiosity and saw the 30% score, reading it out loud. She angrily took her test out of his hands and he told her to fill her head with more studying than just buns. But unbeknownst to anyone, he saw the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

From then on, he made a point to see her every day, even though all he did was tease her and she hated seeing him. But he couldn't help it, he had to see and talk to her, there was something about her that drew him to her. And he wasn't the type that let anyone into his life, he had no family, didn't have many close friends. He was lonely and miserable, and he hated it.

Until he met her. Her smile and laughter made his dull monotonous world a little brighter. She brought out emotions in him that were foreign to him, making him feel ways he never felt about anyone or anything.

Did that mean he loved her? He'd never admit to anyone, but yes, he'd fallen in love with her since the beginning. To him, she was perfect.

And then came the day when that Seiya guy came into the picture, he remembered his heart dropping at that moment. His dreams of any possible relationship with her were crushed. But he told himself that he wouldn't be worthy of her, because she was a princess that deserved her prince charming.

Not him, a guy with a lost past and an unknown future.

But ever since she started dating Seiya she started acting differently. He recalled the times that he noticed a cut or bruise on her, and when she was feeling down. And that's when he decided to make the effort and try to be nicer and friendlier towards her. No matter how much she gave him the cold shoulder. Because to her, he was still the "Big Jerk".

'_I may tease her a lot, but I do care for her. . .I need to help her.' _He thought.

'_USAKO!' _he remembered screaming that name to her in his dream. It was a nickname he came up with for her a long time ago. And she _was_ his Usako. But he never said it out loud to anyone; instead he continued to use the "Bun-head" pet name.

Mamoru sighed and closed the star locket as he walked back into his apartment to try and catch up with his sleep.

**. . . .**

Mamoru decided to visit the Fruits Parlor Crown before his classes started. He was sitting alone at one of the booths staring at his empty glass. Thoughts about Usagi were making him lonely, and he couldn't believe he was actually missing her.

"Hey Chiba, what's up?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Oh, Motoki." Mamoru said.

His blonde friend sat down next to him. "Hey you know, you seem kind of down lately. Is there something that's been bothering you?" he asked.

Mamoru proceeded to stare down into the glass cup. "No."

"Come on, we're best friends. Tell me what's wrong. You might feel better is you talk about it." Motoki insisted.

The college student sighed and put down his glass. "Motoki, have you seen or heard from bun-head? She's been missing for two weeks."

"Huh? You're worried about Usagi-chan too?" he asked. "But you two always argued."

"I wasn't lying to you when I said that I've been trying to be friendlier towards her." Mamoru said. "Ever since she started acting differently, it's been bothering me."

Motoki smirked. "Do you like her?"

"As a friend, someone I want to be friends with." Mamoru tried to cover up his feelings, but Motoki could see a faint blush.

But his blonde friend decided to let it slide. "Well, Usagi-chan hasn't been coming to the arcade. I only see her walk by without even waving to me. I hate seeing her this sad and quiet. I mean, she's like a little sister to me. It's just not like her." He said.

"No, it isn't." Mamoru agreed. "Something has changed her, something she's probably too scared to tell anybody. I'm just as confused and worried as you are."

The both of them were silent for a minute, pondering on why Usagi would be missing. Motoki then remembered something and debated on whether he should tell Mamoru. After doing a bit of thinking, he made up his mind.

"Chiba, there's something I want to share with you that happened to Usagi-chan months back." He said. Mamoru turned to look at him. "She told me not to worry or tell anyone about it, but I think you have a right to know."

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki looked down and clasped his hands. "Well, months back, I was closing the arcade and Usagi-chan came to visit me. She happily told me that she just went on her first date with Seiya. She told me how great the date was and what they did."

He paused for a split second as he got to the part he dreaded to remember. "I then saw that her skirt had been ripped and I asked her about it. . . .She told me that Seiya had got a bit forceful with her."

Mamoru looked at him with shock and anger on his face. "What?!"

"I know. I said, "You're kidding, why would you let him do that?". I was upset and told her that I wanted to confront him about this. But she told me no because they've already talked it through and that he regretted it. So she told me not to worry. But ever since then, I saw a red flag with her boyfriend." He said.

Mamoru fisted his hands, his blood boiling. "No guy forces themselves on a girl like that, especially on their first date." He groaned.

"He could be the reason why she's been acting strange for months." Motoki said.

"Could be, but we need more evidence to confirm it." Mamoru said. "Anyways, I got to get to the university. I'll see if I can talk to her friends about her missing." With that, he waved goodbye to Motoki and left the café.

**. . . .**

Once Mamoru's classes had ended he left the university and started to make his journey to the arcade. He was too lost in thought to notice a woman looking at a window display as he accidently bumped into her. Her bags of groceries fell to the ground.

"Oh, gomen!" he said and helped her with her bags.

"It's alright." She said. When Mamoru handed her the bags her brown eyes lit up. "Oh! I know you."

The dark haired adonis was confused. "You do?"

"Yes, I've seen you with my daughter Usagi a couple of times." She smiled.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. . .Tsukino?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Yes. Ikuko Tsukino." She said.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba." He said.

Ikuko's face then grew desperate. "Mamoru, do you know where my daughter is? I haven't seen or talked to her for days." She asked with glassy eyes.

"I'm on the same page as everyone, I don't know. She's been avoiding everyone." He sadly answered. "Wait, she's not living with you?"

Ikuko shook her head. "No, she moved in with her boyfriend a couple of months ago. She still stayed in contact with us, but she hasn't called us for two weeks. And every time I try to call her, her boyfriend would pick up and keeps telling us that she's busy or something."

'_So Seiya's been giving them that generic answer every time they try to call her.' _Mamoru thought.

Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "The whole house is crazy right now. Me and my husband are worried sick; her brother misses her, and her poor cat Luna has been pacing around the house like a mother without her baby. I know something is wrong. I just wish she would tell us. Tell us what's going on so we can all help her."

"I'm sorry to hear all that Mrs. Tsukino. I'm just as worried about her as you and her friends." He told her.

The blue haired mother turned her gaze towards the window display. Mamoru followed and saw that it was wedding dresses. "This morning I was organizing our family photo's a bit. And I was finding so many pictures of Usagi when she was little." Ikuko then smiled. "Every single one of my family photos are records of my dream."

"Dream?" Mamoru inquired.

"The records of my dreams that Usagi, and her brother Shingo, grow up healthy and strong." She said. "And my biggest dream right now is to have photos of Usagi in her wedding dress, and holding her first born child in our family album."

Mamoru was silent; he felt her sad pain as she opened up to him. It was making him feel the pain as well.

Mrs. Tsukino's eyebrows then rose. "Oh! Gomen; I've just been standing here rambling. You probably have somewhere to be." She apologized.

She then felt him touch her shoulder. "Mrs. Tsukino, I promise we will find Usagi, we'll help with whatever she is dealing with, and we'll bring her home." He told her.

Ikuko was speechless by what he said. But she then smiled hopefully, and Mamoru decided in that instant that he would go ahead and try his best to find the girl who held his heart.

**. . . .**

Mamoru walked into the arcade and scanned the room, he spotted Usagi's four friends sitting at the booth they always sat at. When he got closer to them, part of their conversation could be heard.

"Me and Makoto-chan saw her at school today. But she walked in the opposite direction from us again." The girl with the short blue hair, Ami, told them.

"What the hell is her problem?!" Rei said frustrated. "Does she think she's better than us?! Why is she acting like a bitch?!"

"Rei-chan, please calm down." Ami hushed.

"What do you think is making her ignore us?" Minako asked.

"I don't know Minako-chan," Rei said. "She's been very hard to read for months."

Makoto then had a thought. "What if it has something to do with Seiya? Maybe he's been hurting her." This new theory got their attentions.

"Could it be?" Minako asked. "We don't really know that much about him when he's not on stage."

Mamoru stopped listening and got to the table. "What's this about bun-head's boyfriend? And where is she? I haven't seen her lately."

Rei glared at him. "It's none of your business Mamoru."

Ami held her shoulder. "Rei-chan, he looks worried, let's let him hear us out."

Minako was the first to answer. "We have no idea; she's been avoiding us for two weeks. Every time we try to talk to her she runs away. And when we try to call her house, all we get is Seiya telling us she's busy or is out. Something is wrong and we are all very worried about her."

Mamoru sighed. "No luck with you girls either. She's been avoiding me, Motoki, and her family too."

"Why are you so worried about her now? Do you miss teasing her?" Rei asked, her voice laced sarcasm.

He frowned down at the raven haired girl. "No. I've been nicer to her since she began to change. Every time I see her feeling down or crying, it gives me the chance to talk to her and calm her."

Everyone at the table was flabbergasted to hear this since they only see him tease her.

"Look," he continued. "I want to help find her. She's my friend too."

The girls looked at each other for a moment until they all nodded their approval. Ami then scribbled on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to him. "Alright, keep in touch with us if you find her or find out anything." She said, and then added. "I hope we can all get to the bottom of this. Usagi-chan is very important to us."

"I can imagine all of you being good friends." He said.

"Very," Minako smiled. "She's the one that brought all of us together."

Makoto joined in. "Before we met her, we've had people in our lives that shunned us for being different or strange. But Usagi-chan came into our life and used her love and friendship to draw us out of our loneliness."

Mamoru smiled at that, he never knew that such a beautiful, innocent girl could see past the faults in everyone and everything and see the beauty in them. Hearing everyone talking about Usagi today has made him more determined to find her.

Mamoru then left the arcade and walked down the street. As he was doing so, he started to remember something. Recalling one of the encounters he had with Usagi on a rainy day. It was at the time when she began to change and he was starting to notice it.

**. . . .**

_It was raining cats and dogs, and Mamoru was walking home after leaving college, carrying a bag in his hand. Luckily he had his umbrella to keep him dry. Just as he was passing the park, he saw a slight figure through the rain, sitting on the gazebo steps. By seeing the familiar bun hairstyle he knew it was her._

_He smirked while his heart fluttered, yeah, he had time to chat with her._

_He walked over to her and stood next to her, she felt his presence and opened her eyes. "Hey bun-head, forgot our umbrella today?" he said._

_He then suddenly heard her sniff as she rubbed her eyes. "What do you want jerk?" her voice sounded almost cracked._

_Mamoru was taken aback by this, sure he's seen her cry commercially before, but this was different, he could tell they were tears of sorrow. He closed his eyes and thought for a second, now wasn't the time to be teasing her, he had to go easy on her._

_Mamoru smiled and crouched down to her, his deep cerulean blue eyes meeting her large ones. "You okay bun-head? Crying doesn't suit you."_

_She was surprised that he was being nice and asking her that. And showing her his warm eyes and smile. Usagi looked away, her cheeks were showing a bit of color. "Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I, Usagi!"_

_He put his free hand up in defense. "Ok," he responded. "What are you doing out in the rain by yourself? And why are you crying?"_

"_I didn't know it would be raining today so it happened all of the sudden on my way home. And it's none of your business why I'm crying Jerk." She pouted._

_Mamoru sighed and stood up. He then offered her his hand. "If you want, we can share my umbrella and I'll walk you home."_

_Usagi stared at his hand for a moment, then pushed herself up. "No thank you."_

_He closed his eyes and sighed once again, she can be so stubborn sometimes. But he wasn't going to give up, not yet. He then got an idea and pulled out something from his bag. She saw him hand her a Tuxedo Mask plushie. "Here, I saw you aiming for this guy in the crane game. I have no need for it." He said._

"_What?!" she cried and snatched the doll from him which startled him. "How did you win this?"_

"_Um. . .I just got lucky I guess." He said speechless._

"_Lucky?!" she exclaimed and looked down at the toy. "No matter how much I give that machine my allowance, it never gives me anything!"_

"_I see." He said unimpressed. "I thought you were feeling down because you were crying. But you seem to be acting like the everyday bun-head."_

_Usagi looked at him startled and wide eyed. There was a minute of silence between them before she growled and pushed him aside. "Just stop bothering me!" And she walked away from him, still holding his alter ego and ranting a few more things about him._

_Mamoru watched her walk away; confused by her tone, demeanor, and harsh words. Had he been that much of an ass to her in the past couple of years? He felt his heart tearing, but he still refused to give up. He wanted to make sure she got home safely; he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her._

_After a while walking up and down the streets, he noticed the streak of blonde hair that was from her. She was standing at the cross walk waiting for the light to change color. He saw that she was soaked to the bone and he shook his head smiling._

_Mamoru approached her and hovered his umbrella over her. She looked up at him with a look of surprise on her face. And he almost mistook her tears as rain drops. "You'll catch a cold if you keep letting the rain soak you." He smiled calmly. "Look, just let me walk you home. It's still raining hard and it's not safe. Please."_

_Usagi blinked at him and looked away, annoyed that he was not deterred from her cold shoulder treatment. "Fine, I don't care anymore." She sighed. "But. . .I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."_

"_Its fine, we don't need to have a conversation." He assured her. And with that they walked in silence down the street while the rain carried on._

**. . . .**

Usagi walked wearily down the street after school. She came towards the arcade and walked past it again, sighing. She was forbidden to go inside, Seiya told her, and she had to listen to him. Even if he was gone for that one week.

For two weeks she had not spoken to the girls, Motoki, Mamoru, or her parents. She had to force herself to stay away from them. It was absolute madness to her.

But Seiya was back to being nice to her and treating her like a princess. Usagi felt homesick and missed everyone dearly, but there was no way she could run to them for help, she was afraid that Seiya would harm them like he said he would.

They all must hate her now due to the way she had been avoiding them. But she wished they didn't, she needed someone to talk to other than her thoughts.

Just then Usagi heard a lot of commotion coming from down the street and began to see people running in the opposite direction. It took ten minutes running to reach the area and the disturbance got worse, she was beginning to feel the need to transform. She hid in an alleyway and raised her hand.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" she shouted and was surrounded in translucent pink ribbons that formed her sailor fuka.

She then ran to where the people were running from and saw that a youma was terrorizing the crowd of people using its many vector hands. "You! How dare you bring harm to the citizens of Tokyo!" Sailor Moon shouted. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The senshi then heard the all too familiar laughter when a flowery tornado came in and Zoisite hovered next to the youma. "Well, well, long time no see Sailor Moon. Where have you been? We've missed you." He smirked.

Sailor Moon didn't answer him and Zoisite ordered the youma to attack her. The battle was going full force and she utilized her skills to their fullest potential. But then the youma quickly used one of its vector's to grab at her neck, lifting her off the ground as she whimpered in pain. Sailor Moon was helpless at the monster's mercy.

Suddenly a rose whizzed through the air and cut the vector in half, she then felt a pair of arms catch her and brought her to the ground safely.

"Tuxedo Mask." She was happy to see him after she had been gone for a while.

"Now Sailor Moon, aim your tiara at the monster's chest." He firmly ordered her.

Sailor Moon agreed as she grabbed her tiara and it transformed into a shiny golden disk. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she cried and threw the disk at the youma, striking the monster into two and sent it to death.

By the time the battle ended, Zoisite had already disappeared.

**. . . .**

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were now standing on a rooftop just as the sun was setting, he wanted to talk to her and she agreed to his request.

"Thank you for saving me again Tuxedo Mask, I would've been a goner from that youma." She smiled.

"Sailor Moon, why did you disappear for a while? The other senshi's needed you in the fight's." he asked. He wasn't going to leave until he got answers.

Sailor Moon said nothing as her eyes turned to sorrow and she looked away. She wanted to tell her caped hero her abusive relationship with Seiya, but that would cost her revealing her identity as Usagi Tsukino. Her mind screamed all the consequences at her, all of them bad, and they scared her more.

When she didn't respond, Tuxedo Mask spoke up. "Please Sailor Moon, if it's something that's troubling you, I and the others can help you." He said.

"You can't help." She said. "And I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?" he probed.

She looked back at him. "I can't, there is a new threat that I'm facing, and it's something I have to fight by myself. And I can't bring you and the others into this. It's too complicated to explain." She said, her voice sounding frustrated and melancholy.

It was then that Tuxedo Mask remembered the dream he had where Sailor Moon ran into the mist; and he found Usagi all beaten up and killed herself in front of him. His eyes became glassy at the realization that the vision was telling him that both Sailor Moon and Usagi were in danger, and that it could lead them to they're deaths.

He took a step closer to her. "Sailor Moon." She looked up at him when he got her attention. "I may not be able to help fight this new enemy with you, but perhaps what I'm about to say may help you."

He then held her hands and she blushed at how warm his own hands were. "Something is coming; I can feel it, something that will kill you. You are invincible, you must be strong and brave than you imagine you can be. You must face your fears. I know you can, me and the others. Don't give up."

Sailor Moon blinked at his words as she looked at him. Trying to slow her pounding heart at the feel of his words and hands around hers.

She then smiled warmly at him. "Yes."

He responded with a smile of his own. Before she could say anymore he quickly dashed off. "Take care." He said.

She was left there watching him fly away. _'Tuxedo Mask.' _She sadly said to herself.

When she looked down she found that he had dropped a star-shaped object. She grasped it and saw that it was in fact a locket, she opened it out of curiosity and she was greeted with a beautiful melody. As she let the music wash over her, she thought about what Tuxedo Mask told her. He always gave her words of encouragement to help finish a fight, it made her stronger.

"I know what I must do." She said. "Arigato Tuxedo Mask." She was going to end her and Seiya's relationship once and for all.

* * *

**If you're wondering why I didn't add in a lyrics to a song this time, it's because I didn't know what song would fit this chapter. If anyone has any suggesting's on what song, or even a quote from a book or movie, let me know and I'll add it in this chapter.**

**And I'm sorry if my Sailor Moon fight scene's suck and feel generic, but to be honest, it's really hard for me to write one. I have to read other people's battle scenes to help get ideas. **

**Will Tuxedo Mask's words help Usagi defeat Seiya? Find out next time!**

**Don't forget to read & review!**


	4. An Innocence Stolen

**I present to you, chapter 4. :D**

**Sorry about the long wait, I got busy with work and making part 4 of Sailor Moon/Oliver & Company. But at least I planned out what happens in this chapter from beginning, middle, and end!**

**Anyways, this chapter…um, oh boy…..err, well, this warning will tell you. ;^^**

_**Warning: This chapter contains a rape scene and a character committing suicide. If you are not comfortable with reading about that stuff, don't read this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised. **_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the series belongs to the wonderful creator, Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Innocence Stolen**

_I wish I could of quit you_

_I wish I never missed you_

_And told you that I loved you_

_Every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew_

_And all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you_

_The pain just grew and grew_

_How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you_

_It never was enough. And the world is what I gave you_

_I used to be love-struck, now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts!_

_And I've lost it all, fell today_

_It's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, no, no_

_And I've been abused. I feel so used_

_Because of you_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, no, no_

_~ "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead_

* * *

Usagi got home in time for her curfew before Seiya. Right now he was at the photo studio doing a photo shoot, so he won't be home for a while. She could change into her PJ's and rehearse what she was going to say to end this horrible love affair.

Once she made it inside her room, Usagi opened Tuxedo Mask's star locket and let the soft melody sooth her while she changed into her pink pajama set while also slipping on her white summer robe.

By the time it was 10:30; Seiya walked in and unpacked everything he carried while he announced that he was home.

This was it, the moment where she would finally stand up to her boyfriend and be free from all the abuse and trouble he had caused her. Usagi held the golden star locket and pressed her lips to it. _'Please help me get through this Tuxedo Mask.' _She prayed. She then placed the locket in her drawer of her nightstand and called out to Seiya that she was in the bedroom.

"Hey Angel," Seiya greeted as he walked in their room. "gomen, our photographer Saki Itabashi wouldn't let us go until she was satisfied with our photos."

"Seiya-Kun, we need to talk." She said in a low voice, changing the subject.

The teen idol blinked. "About what?"

Her face grew solemn. "About us, this relationship." She looked him in the eyes and saw the twinkle of warning in them, but she wouldn't let fear hold her back.

"Seiya, I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. Ever since we moved in together, you've abused me in so many ways that's unforgivable. And no matter how many times you apologized and give me affection; you still _continued _to threaten, control, beat, sexually abuse, and humiliate me."

Seiya remained calm, but she could see the blind rage in his eyes that was threatening to overtake him. "Why this all of the sudden? Do you even hear yourself Angel?"

"Don't call me that." She spat back. He walked towards her; stiffening his frame and pulled his shoulders back, towering over her. "No, stay back."

"Why?! It's my job to make sure you don't fall head over heels for another guy, fix any flaws you have so you can become a better person, and to help you learn how to have some self-respect towards me! I did it all to protect you-"

"Excuse me?! I'm to believe that what you're doing to me was an act of protection?" She screamed. "You made me fall for your charming boyish looks and "soft heart"! Convinced me to move in with you! Controlling everything I did, wore, and ate! Took disgusting photos of me! And worse, you took the people I love away from me!" Usagi let all of her anger and sadness go.

"It's over Seiya-Kun. . .I'm sorry, I can never love a man who abuse's his girlfriend without feeling any guilt about it, and thinks that it was a merciful thing to do."

Seiya still stayed stoic and collected, but his hands were twitching a bit, itching to strike her. "Listen to me, everything I did was to groom you into becoming an obedient girlfriend. And so that nothing comes between us."

She stepped away from him and shook her head. "No. . ."

"Don't shy away from me Angel. . .It's alright." He said softly and genuine. "You're emotional and you don't know what you're doing,. . ."

Seiya then proceeded to move his hand to touch her cheek. "It's going to be okay, all of this is how it should be-"

Usagi then firmly grabs his wrist in a tight hold, the teen idol was startled that a petite girl like her had strength. She glared at the angry man in front of her.

"NO! You were _wrong_ about everything! You were _wrong_ about _me_! And everything _you did_ was _wrong_!" she told him as he struggled to free his wrist. "And I will _never_ let you or anyone abuse me like that again!"

With that, she wrenched his wrist free and Seiya staggered backwards and slammed into a mirror stand, causing it to shatter. With an air of confidence, Usagi gave him one last death stare and turned to leave.

Seiya's face turned red and his stomach churned angrily, glaring at her with murderous eyes as he slowly rose to his feet. "You want me to be the bad guy?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

He then eyed the baseball bat tucked in the corner, and he smiled wickedly as he went to feel for the pocket knife that was concealed in the inside of his coat.

"Fine." He said lowly, grabbing the bat, and walked towards her slowly. "Now I'm the bad guy."

In the hallway, Usagi looked back to find a furious Seiya approaching her with a bat in his hand. Alarm bells went off in her head and her eyes widened in fear.

She broke into a run down the hallway. "No, no, no!" she whimpered.

She rushed to the stairs but when Seiya caught up to her he pushed her hard and Usagi tumbled down the long flight of stairs. She moaned in pain as she rolled over on her hands and knees. Before she could even stand, Seiya hit her in the arm with the bat.

"Getting real tired of that brave attitude of yours!" he yelled. He then continued to whack her a couple more times, she cried out from the pain each time, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Stop it Seiya!" she pleaded. But the beating still carried on.

"Yeah, getting _really _tired." He said. After a few more good hits, Seiya tossed the bat aside and grabbed her. He then threw her across the living room where she landed hard on top of the coffee table, breaking it.

He stormed over to her as she tried to get up from the impact. "Leave me you say? Fuck you! I _own _you! You're not leaving me! Where will you go? They won't be there for you. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Seiya grabbed her again but Usagi pushed him and tried to make a run towards the front door. The teen idol only got angrier and snatched her again, and the two wrestled each other. Seiya then led her towards the dining room, far away from the door, and pinned her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere you bitch!" he growled.

Usagi tried to scramble away from him, but he had a tight grip on both her wrists as they were pinned to the wall, and his legs blocking her from going anywhere.

Watching her squirm before him, the little mewls that escaped her lips, and the angry face she was making, was causing something inside of him to grow. An idea came to him, an idea for a punishment, and he smiled.

"Wanna hear about a secret of mine Angel?" he said softly. "Every time I'm with you, when we're this close, not only does my heart beat for you, but another part of me is filled with more love." He then moved to whisper in her ear.

"And it aches for you. . ."

Usagi frozed in place when he said that.

Seiya's smile grew bigger. "It's swollen, wanna feel?" He brought her right hand to his groin and he made her rub him, and she gasped. "Feel that swelling there?" he purred.

Usagi gritted her teeth. "LET GO OF ME SEIYA!" And she pushed him away from her.

Seiya only got angrier and back handed her as hard as he could. He grabbed her again with both arms, painfully tightly, and yanked her towards him.

"Aargh! Let go!" she screamed.

He roughly pushed her to the dining table, used his hand to vigorously sweep off anything that was set on the table as it all shattered to the floor, and then he pinned her to the table on her back.

"Stop!" she yelled, trying to shove him away again with her hands.

Seiya reacted; seizing her wrists in his hand, forcing them above her head. He then used his free hand and tore her nightshirt open, the buttons flying away, exposing the small breasts of Usagi Tsukino.

"Stop it!" she pleaded, her breathing became a fretful panting and she bit back her tears.

"NO!" Seiya shouted. "I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way,. . . . . .

. . . . ._so be it_!"

He then brought his hand to the waistband of her pajama pants and started to tug them down fast. Usagi was screaming in terror at what he was planning to do to her and she tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

"NO! SEIYA NO!"

When he forced her pants down past her ankles, the teen idol smirked and proceeded to unbuckling his belt with one hand, and unzipping his pants. "I'm gonna get inside that tight place, and your gonna like it."

Usagi whimpered, struggling to break free with every strength she had left, but his hold on her got harder and more painful. "Seiya,. . .please. . .don't do this. . .I'm sorry. . .just stop, please. . ." she pleaded, her voice breaking while tears rolled out of her angelic blue eyes.

Seiya only got more aroused from her squirming.

He ignored her and forced his erection in, she felt her wall tear and she screamed to the top of her lungs. She was now fighting to break free from him.

"NO, NO! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! NO, NO! TAKEITOUTTAKEITOUTTAKEITOUTTAKEITOUTTAKEITOUT!" she cried, shaking her head from side to side.

Seiya, hitting the last patient nerve, drew out the knife from his inner pocket and pushed his arm onto her throat, stilling her.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. He then raised the knife up to her eye level, promising death is she chose to resist him again. "Not. . .one. . .sound." he hissed.

Usagi only starred up at him, horrified as she watched him place the weapon back in his pocket. He then covered her mouth and leaned in closer to her face.

"Here's what's gonna happen," he whispered. "Your gonna shut up,. . .your gonna shut off your brain,. . .and breath into your body. . ."

She whimpered gently, more tears running down her face.

Still gripping her wrists, Seiya slowly pulled out, and Usagi screamed in pain once again as he thrusted her hard and rough.

Every minute of it felt like torture for her, felt as if he was going to tear her. Seiya's unrelenting penetration was harsh; every thrust was painful as she cried out in pain. She remained frozen, save for her limbs shaking with fright, and tears steamed her features. Usagi shut her eyes and prayed that it would be over soon.

"Please stop, I think I'm bleeding!" she sobbed, feeling a wet flow spilling out of her entrance.

Seiya still kept pumping himself into her, faster and harder. After a while, he felt himself reaching his climax and he thrust one last time into her and she cried out in pain as he let himself out inside of her.

'_No. . .' _Her mind echoed.

Seiya touched her chin as he looked down at her coldly. Usagi didn't make a sound, her blue eyes wide, mouth agape, paralyzed by the horror of it all.

When the teen idol pulled out of her she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, she then felt tears slide down her face and she cried her heart out. Seiya gave her an unimpressed look and walked away, fixing and zipping up his fly.

Usagi slowly rose to a sitting position; she looked down at the table to see it was stained with her blood. She also saw her virgin blood covered on her thighs along with her rapist's semen. It scared her as she hugged herself.

"Seiya, why. . .?!" she wailed.

"Don't think you're getting any love tonight," he said coldly. "Shouldn't have provoked me, maybe next time you'll know better. I've warned you that you will be punished if you don't obey me."

And with that, he made his way up the stairs to call it a night and leave her to drown in her misery. Seiya then heard frantic footsteps running across the living room and he looked back to find her trying to unlock the front door.

"Hey!" he yelled. He ran down the stairs towards her, drawing out his knife, but Usagi flew the door open and ran out. "Get back here!"

She could feel him behind her, adrenaline pumping like ice through her veins; she took off running across the lawn and down the street with such speed. She sprinted so fast that she had outrun Seiya as he began to lose the ability to chase her any further. The teen idol came to a slow stop and scream.

"GO AHEAD, RUN! RUN ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I KNOW WHERE YOU'LL GO! I'LL KILL THEM, ALL OF THEM! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY TO PROTECT YOU!"

**. . . .**

Now here she was, under the light post, terrified of what Seiya had screamed at her when she escaped. With an anguished cry she fled on, being in this distance from him wasn't far enough; she had to get away from him.

Usagi didn't notice that she ran into the crosswalk against the light and almost had a collision with a car, but thankfully, they stopped mere inches from her. She jumped out of her skin and nearly fell over, but she regained her balance with a cry and ran away from them.

Usagi raced further down the city, not daring to look behind her to see if the car followed her, she then felt her legs finally give out and she slammed into another light post. She clung there, falling to her knees, panting, sobbing.

'_No,. . . please,. . .I have to keep going. I have to get away from him. . .Have to get away from all of it. . .' _she begged.

She then opened her eyes and noticed that she had come across her city's bridge, and it must have been very late because there were no cars on the road, everything was silent. Usagi got up and walked over to the rails, staring out at the black water below her. She still wanted to get away, but she had run out of street, run out of energy, there was nowhere else to go except. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .down.

The sky thundered with warnings as it casted a malevolent glow over the churning waters, where the waves rose upwards as if to meet the sky. Her hair blew behind her, the wind awakening her and giving her more energy.

And she chose her course of action.

Usagi climbed on the stone railing, holding onto one of the bridges steel hangers for support. She looked back at the rest of her city behind her and, for a moment, thought about reconsidering her fate.

'_No. . .I can't go back. . .I can't go home. . .there is no home. . .I don't have a mother, father, brother, or friends anymore. . .they all HATE me now.' _she thought as tears leaked from her eyes. _'All that would be waiting for me. . .is Seiya. . .'_

'_You don't get it Angel, because you're just too dumb!'_

'_You're always crying about something, always playing the victim! Nobody wants a crybaby like you!'_

'_You screwed up again! Can't you do anything right?!'_

'_Before I came, you were nothing. I mean, look at you! What other guy would want you?! Without me, you're nothing!'_

'_Can't you act more like your age?!'_

'_I saw the way you were looking at that man! You can't tell me there's nothing going on there?!'_

'_Once MY good obedient girlfriend, I won't have to punish you, and if you don't obey me, I'll punish you every time!'_

'_You will not see any of your friends or family again, do you understand? You are MY girlfriend; therefore, you BELONG_ _to ME!'_

'_You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill the people you love!'_

Usagi turned to face the ocean again, she trembled with fear and sorrow, she wanted to cry forever. _'If this is what my life is going to be like from now on, I can't live like this anymore, I have to get out of this nightmare. I'm alone, I've lost my innocence, and no one will love a worthless girl like me.'_

She stared at the long drop before her. Yes. The waves will help her, help her escape. If she did this, she'll wake up and the nightmare will be over, she'll grow a pair of wings that'll help take her to a place where nothing can hurt her. She'll be free.

Usagi sighed with the air of finality, closing her eyes, and leaned forward. _'Goodbye mom, dad, Shingo, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Motoki,. . .and Tuxedo Mask. I'm sorry, I couldn't do it, I wasn't strong and brave enough like you told me to be. Please don't be angry with me.'_

Her grasp on the steel hanger was loosening, and in a matter of moments, she'll be free from her nightmare.

'_I love all of you. . .'_

"NO!"

* * *

**Aww! I ended on a cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Mwhahaha! :D**

**I also have an announcement to make, and you're all gonna hate me. But I'm gonna take a break from writing this fanfic because I have other projects that I want to get to really badly, and I'm going to my cousin's wedding in September, so I have to get ready for that.**

**:My readers: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave us on a cliffhanger for a while!"**

**I know, I know, don't worry, this is not the end. I'm sure Usagi will still be alive for the rest of the story…..**

…**hopefully. ;p**

**Also, the song and verse I used for this chapter sounded a lot like Usagi's situation.**

**And guys, I **_**promise**_** that I will not abandon this fanfic. I can't bring myself to anyway because there are scenes in this story that I want to get to REALLY BADLY, like, every day I think about them. And I can't stop. And once I wrote the first chapter and posted it, that sealed the deal, there is no pulling the plug on this fanfic. And with the nice reviews so far, I can't disappoint you guys.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Saving Her

**Chapter 5 is finally here!**

**I'm sorry that it took almost a year to get the next chapter out. Again, I had a wedding to go too, and I got busy doing a craft project. And of course the holiday seasons came and I needed to spend time with my friends and family. But then when 2020 started, I was dealing with personal issues and I had a hard time focusing on trying to get this chapter out and do more video projects for my YouTube channel. And now we're dealing with the COVID-19 crisis.**

**But I want to let you all know that I'm doing okay, whether it be my personal life issues or the pandemic outbreak. **

**So anyways, the first half of this chapter was kind of hard to write because it's sad. And I also had to rewrite and change some things in this chapter because it was getting too long.**

**So here's the long awaited chapter. Will Usagi live or die? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the series belongs to the wonderful creator, Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saving Her**

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the time comes_

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_~ "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch_

It was nearly 11:40 at night when Mamoru decided that he should head home. From the time the sun was setting and up until now, he had been driving up and down the streets endlessly in his red convertible, looking and thinking about Usagi. And right now he decided to call off the search for her.

And this was the hour when silence fell upon the city; it was like a ghost town, not even the sound of traffic. He also overheard that they were going to get rain tonight; and he can already see the sky gradually change as the dark, ominous clouds began to cover up the glittering stars.

"As if life couldn't get any more miserable." He mumbled.

Mamoru was just nearing a crosswalk when he had to immediately slam down on the breaks as a woman ran across the road, so intent on running away from whatever seemed to be chasing her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as the girl almost collided into his car. He got a brief glance of her and gasped before she ran away with a terrified cry. He got out of the car, wanting to stop her, but she was far out of his reach.

"Usagi!" he exclaimed. The college student got back in his car and followed after her.

**. . . .**

Mamoru stopped short and put his car in park when Usagi came into view again. And the first thing he noticed was that she was standing on the railing.

'_What is she doing?' _he pondered, _'Wait. . .she's not. . .is she gonna jump?!'_

And suddenly, the memory of his dream from last night flashed before him, his eyes widened and panic rose in his chest when he realized what the dream was interpreting and what she was doing.

'_No! She can't die!' _he exclaimed. Mamoru then ran towards her as fast as he could, he refused to lose the one person that made him happy.

"Bun-head!" he called. But the blonde was too caught up in her moment to notice or hear anything. She then began to lean forward, and her grip on the hanger was loosening.

"No, don't!" he cried. He remembered failing to save her in the dream, and he didn't want that to happen again. No, not this time, she _will _be saved.

Mamoru used his powers as Tuxedo Mask to move faster, he was only a few feet from her as she was getting very close to falling off.

"NO!" He screamed as he jumped towards her, grabbed her tightly, and tackled her to the ground.

**. . . .**

He found her! Seiya had found her and he was going to make her pay the price!

Usagi began to scream at him, desperately trying to push him away while pleading, "NO! SEIYA NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

The loud booms of thunder pounded her ears and the harsh pelts of rain drowned both they're skin and clothes. When she looked back at the figure, she was right, it was him! His red jacket, black hair, and murderous blue eyes!

She continued to scream and punch his chest as hard as she could. "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SORRY I RAN AWAY!"

She felt him pull her off the ground and gripped her arms. "Bun-head!"

"I"LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

"Bun-head!"

"I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE GOOD!"

"Bun-head!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEE!"

She then felt him cup her head. "USAGI!" She finally stopped screaming and squirming, and met his eyes. "It's okay, it's just me, Mamoru. . ." he reassured.

Reality came back into Usagi's mind and she studied him; she saw that his red jacket was actually green, and when she looked back at his face she saw that his eyes weren't cold and vicious like Seiya's. Instead, they glistened with emotion, scared and concerned about her.

"You're. . .Mamoru Chiba. . ." she whispered softly.

"Yes. . ." he nodded.

She then remembered what she was doing and pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground harshly. When Mamoru pulled himself up, he saw her climb back on the railing, still wishing to end her life, and his eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. He quickly rose up and took a step towards her.

"Hey-!"

"Don't come any closer!" Usagi cried, her voice shaking. And he froze in his tracks.

She couldn't let him stop her, if she did, she would be back in Seiya's clutches. "I mean it! Don't come near me! Or I'll jump!"

Mamoru put his hands up in defense and took a step back from her. "Okay,. . .okay Usagi. I'm right here, just don't do it."

"Why are you here Mamoru?! Why did you stop me?! I was ready! Why can't anything go right for once?! And why of all people did you have to show up now?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Mamoru took a deep breath, he had to stop her from taking her own life, and this was something he had to do himself. "Why are you doing this Usagi?" he asked calmly.

"It's none of your damn business jerk! Now get out of here, leave me alone!" She yelled.

"It is my business!" he said. "And if I just stand here and let you jump,. . .I'll never forgive myself."

Usagi looked at him dumbfounded. Mamoru took a step towards her. "The bad choice will haunt me forever and-"

"No it won't!" she interrupted. "You're just saying that because you'll have no one else to pick on if I die!"

"No! That's not true Usagi! Ever since you started acting different, I've been nicer to you, I don't tease you that much. Why do you think I'm here right now trying to stop you?" he said.

Usagi stopped and remembered the times where Mamoru was being kind to her, when she got a new bruise or was crying. She then shook her head. "You're distracting me! Get away from me!" she exclaimed.

"Usagi-"

"NO!" she silenced him. "Don't you get it?! I have to do this; it's the only way I can escape!" as tears started to run down Usagi's cheeks.

That's when Mamoru noticed that her shirt was torn open and that she wasn't wearing any pants or undergarments, her robe did very little to conceal her in the front. He then discovered with alarm that she had cuts and bruises all over her body, he never knew she had marks underneath her clothes. But what stuck out the most was that there was red liquid streaming down her legs, and most of the blood was dried on her inner thighs. She looked like the Usagi in his dream!

'_Was she assaulted?!' _his thought's exclaimed.

"I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up from." She continued. "Everything was taken from me by force, there's nothing left of me and nothing for me. . .I'm nothing more than a ghost of a girl. I can't escape unless I let the waves below me put me to sleep."

She turned her attention to the dark water under her. "That way, I'll get wings and my soul will fly to the heavens. Where I'll be free, and my soul will go on forever and ever." She smiled sadly.

Mamoru's heart ached at the sight of her, how did this all come to? Or better yet, _'What did that guy do to you?' _he thought.

He then narrowed his eyes at her. "You really are a bun-head."

Usagi whipped her head around to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"You think by taking the easy way out it's gonna save you? Well I hate to tell you, but it won't save you, it'll trap you." He said.

"Trap me?!" she questioned.

"Your soul won't go to heaven it'll be trapped somewhere else, a place where it's dark and cold. And the only feeling you'll have is the pain you're enduring now. It'll be the only thing that you'll remember and carry with you forever." He said.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know if that'll happen." She barked.

"You wanna test my theory?" he inquired.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Usagi felt uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. Mamoru took a step closer. "Take another look at the drop below and tell me if it's as enchanting as you said it was." He said.

Usagi glanced back at the water, and she saw that the waves under her were thrashing around violently. She gulped and began to shed new tears. _'No. . .this was supposed to be the way out. . .' _

"Do you understand the situation you would put yourself in right now?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes. . ." her voice cracked.

Mamoru was now standing in front of her, and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, give me your hand and-"

"NO!" Usagi cried. "I'm not going back! Not to that life, not the one I'm in right now! I can't!" She then paused to let out silent sobs. "There's nobody, I lost all my family and friends. . ."

"You didn't lose them, they're not dead, you just weren't able to spend time with them." He said.

"Exactly! They all think I hate them,. . .and they hate me too." She said.

"No, they don't." he told her. "They're all worried about you, in fact, their looking for you. They want to know what's been happening to you. They all care about you and love you Usagi."

"What do you know about them?" she replied.

"I've talked to everybody today. Motoki said that you were like a little sister to him. I bumped into your mother and she said that she and your father are very worried, your brother misses you, and Luna is wandering around the house. Your mother also told me that her dream for you is to get married and have a child. And your friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako said that you are very important to them. They were outcasts before you came and helped them. You're the one that brought all five of you together." He said.

Usagi stared wordlessly at Mamoru, her blue eyes looking over his face.

"So you see, they all love you and want to help you, like you helped them." He said.

The blonde looked down at her feet, deep down she wanted to come back to the other side, but she couldn't. Seiya was still out there, she would still be in her nightmare, the pain she felt if she jumped would never compare to the pain she was in right now.

"So come on," he said. "They're waiting for you."

"So what if my friends and family are waiting for me?! So is the monster that ruined my life! If I go back he'll probably kill me! No matter what I do or where I go I'm still trapped!" she cried.

Usagi then stood there, clinging onto the hanger as if it was her life line, her body shaking violently as she sobbed. Mamoru watched her sadly, she reminded him so much of when he was a young boy; heart filled with pain and loneliness. They both stayed silent for a moment before he decided to break the silence.

"Look, listen to me. If you give up now you'll never overcome your troubles and find happiness again."

She looked back at him, confused. "Happiness?. . .But. . .there isn't any anymore. . ."

Mamoru looked down, fisted his hands, and continued. "Your wrong,. . .there still is. You just have to fight your way through. . .the nightmare you're in. . .and find the happiness that was taken from you. The journey may look impossible and finding that happy place is far out of your reach, but believe me, there's always a way out."

Usagi's eyes widened.

"You just have to be strong and brave and face your fears. If you don't, you'll be lost forever!" Mamoru then looked back at her, his eyes welling up and she saw that they were burning brightly. "You can't just give up now!" he said.

Her eyes glistened and continued to stare into his.

'_Something is coming; I can feel it, something that will kill you. You are invincible, you must be strong and brave than you imagine you can be. You must face your fears. I know you can, and so do the others. Don't give up.' _Tuxedo Mask's words echoed.

"Come on," Mamoru said and gestured his hand to her again. "give me your hand; you don't want to do this."

"But wait," she stopped him. "what am I gonna do when I go back? I don't want to be stuck like this forever. . ."

Mamoru smiled. "Don't worry; I'll help you, if you let me. I'll help you get through this, and together we'll stop the one who is after you and putting you and everyone else's lives in danger."

Her eyes kept looking from his hands to his eyes; this was a choice, she could either go back and try to stop Seiya, or. . .

"It'll be alright, I promise." He said.

After looking at the water below and looking at his hand, she hesitantly and slowly reached out and took his hand. She felt him grasp her hand protectively and tightly in his. Usagi's eyes widened at his touch.

'_He's warm. . .just like Tuxedo Mask.' _Her eyes then darted to his face; his blue eyes were warm and sincere. And for the first time in a while, she felt safe, she made the right choice.

Usagi's eyes grew wet and she leaped into his chest, surprising him, Mamoru caught her and they both fell to the ground on their knees. He held her tightly as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. . .! I'm sorry!. . ."

He rubbed her head soothingly. "Shhh don't apologize, it's ok. . ., it's ok. . ."

The two stayed in this position, Mamoru continued to hold her and whisper sweet nothings while the small blonde let it all out. He then slowly and gently began to pull her up. "Come on, let's get out of this rain." He said. "I'll take you home."

Usagi then burst, swinging her arms around his torso. "No! Don't" she cried. "Please don't, I can't go home, and I can't go to any of my friend's house. He's out there! He's after me! He knows where they all live! If he finds me in any of those places, he'll kill them!"

Mamoru was astounded, he saw that her blue eyes had a tortured look in them; it made him want to banish her fears away. He felt a sense of protectiveness grow inside him and the look in his eyes turned serious.

He pulled her against his chest. "We'll go to my apartment then." Mamoru then wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and they began to walk to his car. But then he saw the way she moved and winced with each step, she was in pain, from being attacked and from running a very long distance.

Usagi was surprised when he picked her up bridal style and resumed walking to the car. But she didn't say anything since all the adrenaline and fear had drained the poor girl. When they got to his car, he set her down into the passenger seat and buckled her in.

**. . . .**

The drive to Mamoru's apartment was silent and Usagi hid herself under the windows. So that Seiya won't see her.

They made it to his complex, he pulled into the parking garage and Usagi was back in his arms again. Walking into the lobby, Mamoru stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. After passing a few doors down the hallway, he unlocked his apartment door and carried her inside. When he set her down and locked the door, he told her that he'll run the bath for her, and that he'll clean up some of her wounds. Usagi didn't abject to the idea and said okay. Mamoru disappeared into the bathroom and began to run the bath. A moment later he let the shivering blonde in and gave her a pair of fresh clean clothes to wear.

Closing the door behind her, Usagi stepped in the tub and gasped at the stinging she felt between her legs. She looked down at her stripped body, seeing all the cuts and bruises, and the blood that stained her inner thighs. She sobbed softly as the haunting memory of Seiya's violent assault raged in her mind. Quickly grabbing a cloth, she lathered it with a lot of soap and scrubbed her body, wincing as the soap made contact with her cuts. She felt dirty.

Usagi emerged from the bathroom moments later wearing one of Mamoru's t-shirts and flannel pajama bottoms, her long golden hair fell down her back. She found Mamoru on the couch, wearing new and dry clothes, and he glanced up at her. She saw that he had a first aid kit out on the coffee table. He motioned for her to sit next to him and he began to treat her wounds. She winced every time he brought the swab near. Once he was done bandaging her wounds, Usagi brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as Mamoru put the supplies back in the first aid kit.

When he closed the box, he turned to her. "You okay Usagi-chan?"

She didn't look at him and forced a small smile on her face. "I'm fine,. . .I feel better now. . .thank you for all you did tonight. . ."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "And I was hoping you would tell me what happened."

She felt her heart drop. "I can't."

Mamoru kept his voice calm. "Why?"

Her voice started to tremble. "Please. . .I just can't."

Silence fell upon them, and Mamoru could see the tension and sorrow written on her face. "Please Usagi,. . .talk to me. . .I'm your friend."

Usagi blinked at his last words and turned her head to him, his blue eyes finding their way into hers. "What?"

"I know in the past we didn't get along, but ever since things have changed I was there for you whenever you had a bad day. And I saved you tonight. So instead of being enemies, let's start over and be friends." He said.

Usagi didn't want to admit it, but Mamoru was the only person, that she knew, that she had spoken to in a while. She had been alone for a couple of weeks, and she really missed the companionship of the people so dear to her. She wanted to tell him the whole story, but if she involved him in this, his life could be in danger. She thought of the consequences, and it scared her.

"I would love to be your friend Mamoru-san," she said. "But I can't tell you my story. It's too dangerous."

He frowned at her. "I told you that I will help-"

"I know what you said!" she cut him off, and turned away from him. "I know you want to help me, but you can't! If I get you involve in my situation, your life will be in danger! I'm sorry."

"Usagi you have to give me a chance! If you'd just tell me, I'll help you in anyway." He said.

Usagi gave him the silent treatment, and Mamoru decided to give up on trying to get her to open up. She then yawned and was starting to doze off. He stood up and gestured her to follow him to his bedroom, Usagi was unsure of whether or not to sleep in his bed. But he assured her that it was fine and that he'll sleep on the couch. He lifted the bed sheets up and she crawled into the bed, and then he tucked her in. Before sleep claimed her he said.

"I made a promise to help you and I plan to keep it. I'm here for you when you need me."

And he closed the door and went into the living room to call it a night.

**. . . .**

"_Usagi." Her mother's voice said. "Usagi honey, you have to wake up."_

_The young blonde slowly opened her blue eyes and found herself lying upon a grassy meadow; the sunlight was soaking through her clothes. She lifted herself from the ground into a sitting position, when she looked up she was surrounded by her friends and family, who smiled back at her._

"_Everyone!" Usagi said. She then turned to her parents. "Mom, dad."_

"_It's alright pumpkin, it was just a dream." Kenji, her father, said._

"_What?" she asked._

_Her mother bent down to her. "You were having a bad dream Usagi; you were screaming and crying in your sleep, we were getting worried."_

"_Yeah," Shingo said. "You were screaming so loud my ears were bleeding!"_

_Usagi looked at her parents and brother in confusion. "I was dreaming?"_

"_Yes." She heard Ami say and turned towards her. "We rushed over when Mrs. Tsukino called us."_

"_You were stuck in your sleep for most of the day, so we had to take a day off from school and stay here until you woke up." Rei said._

_Usagi's eyes started to well up. "Everyone, I had a dream that my boyfriend abused and assaulted me. And that he threatened to kill all of you." She said. "And I had to stay away from everyone, I felt so lonely. . ."_

"_That's horrible!" Makoto said. "No boyfriend should ever treat a girl as a possession! Don't believe anything from that dream!"_

"_Yeah!" Minako joined in. "Don't believe anything that happened in that dream."_

_Luna and Artemis padded over to her and Luna jumped onto her lap. "Luna!" Usagi said. She stroked her soft black fur, and the feline purred contently. The blonde then held the cat close to her; she missed the warm presence of her feline friend._

_Motoki then bent down to her level and touched her shoulder. "Usagi-chan," he said and she turned to him. "When you feel better, come down to the arcade and I'll treat you to a chocolate milkshake, your favorite."_

"_Thank you Motoki-san." She smiled._

"_It'll be alright sweetie," her mother assured her. "the nightmare is over."_

"_We're sorry that your dream was frightening and lonely." Ami said. "We'll never leave you."_

"_We'll always be here for you." Minako said._

_Tears started rolling down her soft cheeks. "Everyone. . ."_

"_Usagi the crybaby," Shingo teased. "Never gets old."_

"_I can't help it!" she sobbed. "I thought I had an abusive boyfriend and I couldn't be with you all anymore!" After a few moments of sobbing she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm glad it was just a stupid dream," she said. "and that all of you are still here with me, and nothings gonna happen to any of you. Thank. . ."_

_When Usagi looked up, everyone was gone._

_She was alone._

"_Huh?. . .wait. . .where did you all go?. . ." she looked in every direction, but found nothing, the meadow was empty. Fresh new tears fell from her eyes. "But. . .I thought. . .I thought you said you'll always be here for me. . ."_

"_You're mistaken,"_

_Usagi was startled by the voice and scanned the area to see who was there, only to find that the scenery had changed and she was surrounded by darkness._

"_you don't have family or friends. . .not anymore at least."_

_She then got up and turned her head in every direction, trying to find who the voice belonged to. "Who are you?" she asked._

"_The only one you have is me, your boyfriend."_

_It was then that she recognized the voice and gasped. "Seiya!"_

"_Yes Angel, I'm the only one who loves you and takes care of you, who will give you everything your heart desires. I'm the only one who's always there for you."_

"_NO! You're wrong!" she protested. "I do have people who love me and are still here for me! My parents, Shingo, Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Motoki. Their-"_

"_Dead." He said._

_Usagi gasped._

"_I killed them."_

_Just then, bloody scenes of the people she mentioned flashed in the darkness, she watched in horror as every one of them was brutality murdered. "No. . .!" she shivered. "How could you. . .?!"_

"_They were ruining our love life, ruining the chances of us being happy together." Seiya's voice echoed. "So I got rid of them. I saved us."_

_The blonde grabbed her head. "No,. . .no!"_

"_It was meant to be." He said._

_She shook her head. "No!"_

"_No one will interfere in our relationship."_

"_No! Stop!"_

"_Nothing will stop me from protecting you."_

"_NO!" she screamed._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on each shoulder, and a presence behind her that whispered, _

"_You are mine."_

_Usagi whirled around and was face to face with Seiya, he then grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the ground harshly. She gasped for air as she struggled to free his grip on her. Seiya gave her a chilling smile._

"_My beautiful Angel, why do you struggle?" He then took hold of her wrists and pinned them on each side of her. "All I want to do is show you how much I love you."_

_Seiya then touched her cheek tenderly. "Ahh, you're beautiful even when your face is twisted with fear." He then entwined his hand in hers and buried his face in her neck._

"_No. . .don't touch me. . ." she whispered. She couldn't move, her body was frozen in place, as if it wasn't listening to her mind._

"_Do you still reject me Angel?" Seiya asked. "Well, it doesn't matter if you do. You can't escape from me. You are mine."_

_Usagi glared at him. "No, I am not a piece of property. And my name is Usagi Tsukino."_

_Seiya then clutched her throat tightly as she yelped. "No one will take you from me!" he hissed. "No man, no friend, no family, no one!"_

_The blonde clawed at his hands as she let out ragged gasps._

"_You belong to me, and I'll punish you so that you never leave me!" he yelled. . ._

**. . . .**

Mamoru was woken up by the screams coming from his bedroom. He rushed in the room and found Usagi wailing and squirming in her sleep, begging someone to stop.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he called to her. "Usagi! Usagi-chan!"

She opened her eyes and the whimpering stopped, he saw how frightened and teary they looked as she stared back at him. "Are you okay?!" he asked her anxiously.

Usagi then pushed him back and smacked his hands off her shoulders. "NO! STOP!" she cried.

She then realized that it was only Mamoru as she blinked her eyes at him, as he stared back at her in shock and confusion, remembering that she was staying at his place. And that she had been dreaming. She then bolted up and ran her hands over her body, checking to see if she had been physically harmed. When she made a note that she was okay, she hugged her shaken body and tears rolled down her face.

Mamoru then touched her back. "It's okay, it was just a dream." He said. "It's over."

"No it's not!" she exclaimed. "The nightmare will never end!" Usagi then sobbed and hugged herself tighter, her tears dripping from her eyes and sinking into the sheets below her. The images of everyone being murdered, and what Seiya said in the dream played in her head.

"Usagi, what happened?" she heard Mamoru ask softly.

'_I made a promise to help you and I plan to keep it. I'm here for you when you need me.' _His vow from earlier echoed in her thought's.

Usagi then looked at him, and it was then that she realized that Mamoru was probably her only friend and hope to protecting her from Seiya. Since he wasn't killed by her ex in the dream. She couldn't afford to lose or put another person in danger, but now, she had to give him a chance.

Mamoru was surprised when she suddenly flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and felt her trembling. "Mamoru! Please don't leave me! Please stay with me! Please! You're the only friend I have left! He killed everyone, my family, and then my friends!" she cried. "And,. . .and I know he'll kill you too! Please Mamoru; please don't let him get you too!"

She then buried her head in his shoulder and cried her heart out. Mamoru was taken aback by what she said; it took him a moment before he hugged her back and tightly held her close, his head leaning on hers as he rubbed her back. "It's okay Usagi-chan it's okay, it was just a dream. Whatever happened in the dream wasn't real." He soothed her. "No one was murdered, everyone is still here. Your family and friends are all still here."

He felt her calm down as her sobs got quiet and her body started to shake less. "And I'm still here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Mamoru continued to hold her and the warmth of his body helped her rid herself of the frightened state that the nightmare caused her.

Sniffling, she lifted her head from his shoulder. "I'm sorry,. . .I'm just so scared, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid he'll. . ." she paused for a moment and then looked up at him. "Maybe you can help me."

"I will help, you just need to tell me what happened." He told her. Mamoru then sat next to her on the bed as she did the same. She heard the demand in his voice when he spoke but still tried to talk to her soothingly. "Usagi, tell me everything, what happened?"

**. . . .**

Mamoru listened as Usagi told him her story. She told him how her and Seiya first met each other and how he was the sweetest person that she ever met. But when she moved in with him, her life changed. How he abused her and everything, and that he threatened to kill everyone she knew. She said her boyfriend was always jealous of her friend and family.

And then one day he put his foot down and forbid her from seeing them, and he dragged her to the basement and locked her in the closet all night, when she refused to listen to him. From then on, she wasn't allowed out of the house unless it had to do with school, and she was banned from getting in contact with her friends and family. But then she couldn't go on like that anymore and got the courage to stand up to her ex.

She then told him the part she dreaded to tell, after she told him off and wanted to break up with him, he began to beat her, and then raped her. Mamoru was shocked as he watched her sob and shiver at the memory. She then told him that she managed to escape and that Seiya threatened to find her and kill anyone who tries to protect her from him.

She ended the story with trying to escape to heaven by jumping off the bridge when she couldn't take it anymore.

Mamoru's heart was torn by her story, Usagi had been through so much for months and she was forced to hide it from everyone. But now Seiya had really made sure to leave a scar on her. And he was furious too, he wanted to go find that bastard and beat the living shit out of him. But he couldn't, if he were to do that he would get in trouble for doing something so reckless. And Usagi would really regret telling him her story and getting him involved. They had to go to the police.

"That's my story and how I got here." She said. "And now I am running for my life from the man who has ruined it. I can't go to anyone else, he'll kill them and take me back. . .I can't put anyone in danger. . ." Usagi began to sob. "He's so evil. . .he has done nothing but use me and rape me. Mine and everyone's lives are in danger! Why?! Why is this happening to me?!"

Mamoru then put his hand on hers and squeezed it softly. She looked back at him and she saw that he had a look of sympathy and protectiveness as he stared at her.

"Usagi-chan, you have been through so much for a year. I'm sorry that this is happening to you. But I want you to know that you are not alone. You have done everything to push me, your friends, and family away from getting involved. I'm happy you have shared your story with me, and I cannot bear to see you in pain and not get any justice out of this." He said. "I promise I will protect you and help you in any way I can. We will make sure that asshole is locked up for his crimes."

Usagi was at a loss for words, she was taken aback by what he said. But she felt a little happy knowing that there seemed to be some hope for her in the future.

"Now," Mamoru said. "let's get some sleep, we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

The blonde nodded and he helped her into bed, but when he started to leave she reached out her hand to him. "Wait, I don't want to be left alone again. I don't want to have another bad dream. . ."

"You want me to sleep next to you and keep you company?" he asked. She nodded as she hummed and Mamoru walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets next to her. They were lying back to back, but Mamoru wasn't getting tired yet as he stared at the wall in front of him. After a while he turned over, rested his cheek on his hand, and watched Usagi as she was in a calm slumber.

He was thinking about what had happened for the last couple of hours and what he had promised her. The first thing they had to do was tell everyone else and then go to the police; the rest was yet to come. But he wanted to make sure that Seiya will pay for what he did to Usagi.

A small whimpering noise halted his thoughts and he focused his attention on her, he saw that her eyebrows furrowed and she started to shake a little in her sleep. It seemed she was having another bad dream, and Mamoru's heart was aching again for her. He moved his free hand and stroked her head, being careful not to wake her.

"Shhh. . .it's okay, it's okay. It's just a dream." He whispered to her.

"No. . .please Seiya. . .don't do this. . .!" she said.

He felt his heart break and narrowed his eyes; suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Please calm down Usagi, . . .come on, it's okay. . .it's okay. . .shhhh. . ." The blonde finally stopped trembling and crying as he watched her fall into a dreamless sleep in the comfort of his embrace.

Mamoru sighed in relief; he knew it was gonna be a while until she recovered from the trauma that that bastard did to her. It took him some time to fall asleep as he brushed her head gently, feeling how warm and soft she was in his arms.

As he closed his eyes he prayed that Usagi will hopefully find peace one day.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter everybody.**

**So I watched the Titanic 1997 movie and Life Is Strange episode 2 to help write the scene where Mamoru saves Usagi from jumping off the bridge.**

**Usagi's dream scene is based on the dream scene in episode 198 of Sailor Stars. And let me tell you, when I saw that scene in the episode it made me tear up. It was sad, that the dream made Usagi believe that all her friends and Mamoru were still alive, only for reality to come back and tell her no. So when I wrote the dream scene in this chapter, it made me cry a little. ): **

**And about the lyrics to the song I picked for this chapter. Okay, I know the song is about a breakup. But I feel like the first verse can also be interpreted as someone helping a person who feels lonely and sad.**

**Will Mamoru's help Usagi bring Seiya down? How will her family and friends react when she tells them? We shall see as the story continues.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't take another year to write and post on here. So read and review, be safe, and I'll see you all next time! ;)**


End file.
